Un deseo para Chibi Vegeta
by Grisell
Summary: Un día feliz para un pequeño príncipe a punto de perder su reino, su mundo, su familia y su infancia.


**UN DESEO PARA CHIBI VEGETA**

Érase una noche en el planeta Vegeta, y el pequeño príncipe se dirigía a sus habitaciones para descansar después de haber estado un buen rato en una cápsula de recuperación, tras haber tenido un intenso entrenamiento con su padre.

De pronto al llegar a su cuarto al abrir la puerta escuchó una voz detrás de él:

Príncipe, tienes que esforzarte más en tus entrenamientos – Dijo el Rey Vegeta dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño

Mmjj – exclamó el príncipe – Soy el más fuerte en todo el Planeta Vegeta, ¡NO HAY QUIEN PUEDA SUPERARME! –

No debes confiarte tanto príncipe, es cierto, tu fuerza es asombrosa, y estoy seguro que te convertirás en el Super Saiyajin de la leyenda, pero no puedes flaquear, no hay tiempo de descansar, Tú, mi hijo, el príncipe de Vegetasein no puedes ser como esa bola de mediocres de tercera clase, ellos se conforman con su ridículo nivel de pelea y son felices así, mmjj, felices?, no entiendo como pueden ser tan conformistas, pero Tú Príncipe, Tú debes siempre superarlos a todos ellos, algún día serás el Rey, tendrás derecho al trono y al poder sobre los Saiyajin, tómalo en cuenta –

Si padre!!! –

Bien Príncipe, por hoy es todo, duerme y mañana te espera un entrenamiento aún más intenso que el de hoy – Al decir esto, se retiró el Rey hacia algún lugar (nos interesa la historia de Vegeta, si el Rey se nos va de parranda que invite, pero no nos interesa demasiado)

Ya en sus habitaciones, recostado, pensaba el pequeño Vegeta para sí mismo:

¿Quiere que entrene más duro?, ¡¿Qué se piensa?! ¡ENTRENO MAS Y MUCHO MAS ARDUO QUE NADIE ¿Y NO ES SUFICIENTE?!! Nunca es suficiente para el…….. A veces, sólo a veces, quisiera que fuera más mi padre, y menos mi Rey, mi entrenador, he visto y oido a esclavos, y a soldados de freezer hablar sobre relaciones familiares, padre – hijo, donde se tratan mejor….. ¿existirá en realidad algo así? ¿cómo sería si mi padre, por un momento me…….. quisiera?

De pronto, una luz dorada iluminó la habitación del pequeño príncipe, y una hermosa Dama, de largos cabellos dorados, piel blanca, ojos azules, alas tipo mariposa doradas transparentes y con un largo vestido blanco strapless con muchos vuelos en la falta (imaginen la falda del vestido de Athena en "Saint seiya") y con una gran abertura desde el muslo, zapatillas de cristal con destellos de oro. El cabello peinado a media cola y cae sobre sus hombros cerca de su escote, en sus muñecas las pulseras de oro con diamantes más bellas jamás vistas, en su mano derecha, un cetro con un diamante en la punta, y algo que Vegeta reconoció al instante: En su cuello una gargantilla dorada con el símbolo de la Familia Real de Vegetasein incrustada en rubíes.

Asustado, pero siempre íntegro, sin mostrar sus sentimientos, como le enseñó su padre que debía manejarse, el pequeño príncipe preguntó:

¿Quién diablos eres y qué demonios haces en mi habitación? – y en pose más autoritaria – Insolente, te mandaré arrestar por entrar así, ¿qué te da el derecho a portar el emblema real? SOLO LOS INTEGRANTES DE LA FAMILIA REAL TENEMOS DERECHO A PORTARLO!!!-

Mi pequeño y orgulloso Príncipe, sabía que eras orgulloso, pero jamás me imagine que reaccionaras así – Dijo la Dama en un tono bastante dulce y casi maternal – Yo pequeño, soy tu protectora, bueno, de toda la familia real, soy tu guía, angel, protectora, o en algunos lados también me llamarían hada madrina –

Y si lo eres ¿porqué jamás nadie te ha visto? – Preguntó el príncipe

Muy Listo!!!, Yo estoy con ustedes, y sobretodo contigo, cuidándoles todo el tiempo, pero discretamente, pero esta noche, al verte tan abatido mi pequeño, decidí romper un poco las reglas y venir ante ti, no puedo arreglar tu vida, cambiar tu pasado y no debo alterar tu destino, mi obligación es cuidarte y tratar de guiarte sutilmente, pero no me gusta verte sufrir, y algo que sí puedo hacer, es darte un momento de alegría antes de…… -

¿Antes de qué? – Preguntó el Príncipe

Eso no importa mi niño, lo que importa ahora, es que te concederé tu deseo, por 24 horas, estarás con tus padres, tal y como quisieras que te trataran, los enviaré a un lugar muy bonito –

Puedes hacer eso? –

Claro!!! – Alzó su cetro y en un extraño idioma que Vegeta no pudo entender, pronunció el siguiente hechizo – _Dioses del universo, del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste, Dios Sol, Diosa Luna, Fuerzas de la Naturaleza y Poder Supremo universal, pido su permiso y protección, pido me permitan realizar mi labor, a este pequeño conceder su gran deseo y alegrar su corazón, antes que la maldad suprema se apodere de él, al salir el sol con sus padres un gran día tendrá, y todo volverá a estar como estaba al salir el siguiente sol, Dioses y Fuerzas supremas, protejan su corazón para que la maldad suprema no lo corrompa del todo, Así sea_ -

La habitación se inundó de un resplandor dorado, casi como el sol, y de pronto, tenemos al pequeño príncipe profundamente dormido.

A la mañana siguiente:

Vegeta, mi niño, despierta! No seas dormilón!! – Se oyó una voz femenina y el príncipe sintió algo en su abdomen, ¿cosquillas?

Madre??? – Preguntó el niño sorprendido

Claro que soy tu madre, y levántate que vamos a ir tu, tu padre y yo a un gran paseo, pero primero, te preparé un gran desayuno – Se retiró

Sin palabras, se quedó boquiabierto nuestro peque al ver así a su madre, la Reyna de Vegitasein ¿cocinando?

No fue un sueño!!!! Es real!!!!!!!!!! – gritó emocionado el príncipe saltando de la cama y ansioso por ir a desayunar porque, también estaba muy ambriento.

Aquello no era el palacio de Vegitasein, pero, ¿Qué importa? Su deseo se habia concedido.

En la mesa, solo los 3 integrantes de la familia, desayunando como, cualquier familia terrestre, riendo y conversando, Vegeta no podía creerlo, pero, prefirió gozarlo.

Se fueron los 3 a un parque de diversiones muy peculiar: Disneyworld!!! Al entrar, Vegeta no pudo más que quedarse maravillado, lo que había oido entre los soldados de Freezer, esclavos, etc, era cierto, había padres amorosos en algún lugar del universo, Y EL ESTABA AHÍ, CON SUS PADRES DEMOSTRANDOLE ESE CARIÑO QUE CREYO INEXISTENTE!!!

Por primera vez, Vegeta, dejó de ser príncipe para solo ser niño, un niño que corría feliz por Disneyworld y por primera vez en su vida, gozando a sus padres como tal, sin llamarlos Majestad, nada, solo mamá y papá.

La familia Real subió a todos los juegos, vieron el desfile de personajes Disney, comieron hasta dejar vacíos los sitios de comida, se tomaron fotos, vieron los fuegos artificiales…….. un día mágico para cualquier niño.

Finalmente de camino a casa, el pequeño príncipe se quedó dormido en el camino y su Padre lo tomó en brazos, cuando finalmente llegaron, lo recostaron en su cama, la Reyna lo arropó y le dio un beso, y el Rey le frotó el cabello, el pequeño Príncipe despertó un poco antes de que salieran de la habitación

Mamá, Papá, ustedes……-

Si hijo?, dinos! – Exclamó su madre

¿ustedes me quieren? –

Por supuesto que te queremos Vegeta, eres nuestro hijo, y estamos muy orgullosos de ti – Dijo el Rey

Ahora duérmete amor que ya es tarde - *u*

Y se durmió el pequeño Vegeta, recordando su mágico día, el recorrido en el trenecito, el simulador de naves, los personajes….. pero sobretodo, sus padres, que por fin le dijeron las palabras que tanto necesitaba su alma.

A la mañana siguiente:

¿Qué pasó? – Despertó Vegeta – Otra vez…. De seguro, solo fue un sueño, claro, mi madre cocinando, mis padres tratandome así, no, un sueño, tuvo que ser solo un sueño – Dijo para sí mismo, mientras que de sus ojitos, algo quería salir

En eso entró Nappa a la habitación

Despierte Príncipe, hoy iremos a una misión de conquista para el Gran Freezer –

Recompuesto, con esa postura autoritaria, inexpresiva que le enseñó su padre

Bien, aplastemos algunos insectos -

Vegeta partió a su misión, la cual concluyó en la conquista del planeta que le fue asignado.

Tras haber concluido la batalla, en el Scooter de Vegeta se escuchó la voz de Nappa:

Príncipe Vegeta puede escucharme? – preguntó Nappa

¿Qué quieres?

El Gran Freezer nos ha informado que el Planeta Vegeta ha sido destruido por causa de un fenómeno natural-

Vegeta sintió su corazón quebrarse, ¿acaso su hada se refería a esto cuando se puso melancólica ante el?, ya no importaba, ya no importaba nada, estaba solo en el universo, solo ante Freezer, un desolador e incierto destino y solo Nappa de su lado, compostura, ante todo compostura, nadie debe notarlo triste, no, era el momento de ser El Príncipe Saiyajin.

Aaaaaaaaa ¿si? Y ¿Qué más?

Dice que un meteorito se estrelló contra el planeta, los sayajin que sobrevivimos fuimos muy pocos

A si? Y qué más?

Nadamás quería informarle eso

Mmmjjh, PUES LOS SERES DE ESTE PLANETA TAMBIEN FUERON EXTERMINADOS! Creo que mejor le pediré al Gran Freezer que me dé un planeta que valga la pena!

FIN

* * *

Este es mi primer Fic, tal vez no sea excelente, pero……. Espero no sea tan malo y les guste, espero sus reviews.

Obvio que me traje a Vegeta y sus padres a la Tierra, ¿qué mejor escenario para un tierno paseo familiar que Disneyworld?

Quise darle a Vegeta un día feliz en su tormentosa infancia, y un bonito recuerdo de sus padres, por otro lado, si bien, se volvió malvado, al final la bondad entro a su corazón, quiere decir que hubo una semilla de bondad al inicio, quise exponer un esfuerzo por preservar esa esencia en él, y aparte, quise ver más a Vegeta el niño y alejarlo un poco de su postura de Príncipe, finalmente, los niños son niños nazcan en cuna de oro o de cartón.


End file.
